


To Make A Choice

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing, Biting, Blood Drinking, Childe & Sire Interactions, Cigarette Smoking, Female Vampires - Freeform, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: Returning home after her journey, a vampire makes a choice for herself and her own.
Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	To Make A Choice

The silver-maned vampiress huffed as she dropped her bare form into the large, almost-hot tub-like Roman-style bath in the bathing chamber of her clock tower. The journey both to and from the sunken library--lengthened further by the countless days and nights that she had spent tucked away among the innumerable texts and tablets hidden within the ruins of the ancient location--had taken so very long and she had missed her precious donor, her dearest girls, her shield-brother.  
Not to say that she had not enjoyed her time spent with the Pirate Queen--Crim was a most _delightful_ toy to play with.

The Alchemist stared blankly at the rising steam--weighing in on everything that she had learned over the last few months as her gaze slid along the ornate mosaics along the marble tiling on the walls and ceiling of the chamber. 

Her dear youngest cousin had truly walked all of them into a truly despicable and convoluted mess, hadn't she?  
It made sense that the Necromancer--a child really if one thought about it for more than a moment--would have gotten tangled up in a several millennia long, world-spanning conspiracy involving an ancient primordial deity. The fact that many of the most important power players of the world--the vampire queen ruling the majority of Europe and the Lord of the East who ruled all of Asia and the upper half of Africa, among many others--were involved in said-conspiracy only made more sense to her since, those with even the most miniscule modicum of influence and power were always desperately reaching out to grasp and horde even more, no matter the cost of what they sought to obtain.

It honesty disgusted her that her cousin--the dear, sweet, absolute idiot that the necromancer clearly was for this foolishness--seemed to be attempting to drag her back into the mindless power plays of the societal and financial elites.

"You look like you had an adventure, Dante."

The silvernette tilted her head to one side--kohl-smeared, cat green eyes focusing on the tall blonde woman approaching her. "I've had...an _experience_ , Chris."

The bassist snorted and sat down on the rim of the tub--stretching her denim-clad legs out before firmly planting her combat boot-covered feet on the black marble tiles that made up the floor of the chamber. "I can only imagine. We had a fun time with your cousins, 'Krov' and Antony, wandering in and out to keep eyes on me, Mari, and Tonya. I think that guy Ciro called a few times too--at least Mari said he did anyway."

"Oh...good. I was hoping that they would keep tabs on things." Dante muttered--a frown forming on her bare lips. 

So...HE still hadn't returned?  
HE had been gone for months before she had even left to begin with...and HE had stayed gone, for over a year now if her math was correct, and left her girls and her donor--her precious gem, her crown jewel that she alone had plucked from the filth and polished to perfection--alone and unprotected.  
HE had left all of her treasures--her collective prides and joys--unprotected from the unwashed rabble scurrying about like common vermin in a war that HE refused to let her simply put an end to in the preferred, if not nightmarish to some, manner of the Dimenticato.

"Where are Marisol and Tonya?"

"Main room, camping on the couch in a girly-spa-day-thing, catching up on every cheesy rom-com and chick flick that we apparently missed by being dead for a decade." Chris said with a disgusted look on her pale face--fishing her pack of cigarettes and cheap lighter out of the chest pocket of her green plaid over-shirt. "I'm nowhere near drunk enough to agree to participate in that kind of stupidity."

"What of Cy?" Dante questioned--watching as the blonde vampiress settled the slightly bent cigarette between her lips. "Has he been well?"

"Yeah. He's been feeding us and watching us and we've been keeping eyes on him and all in return." Chris muttered as she struggled with the lighter--grumbling for a few seconds before she finally lit her cigarette. "Same with Beau--save for the him feeding us part."

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment before adding: "Though...the Cajun's been busy working himself to death at that bar, so we haven't seen him as often as we've seen Cy, 'less we all head to the bar for kicks."

"Typical of Beau-and-arrow...he's a dreadful workaholic." Dante laughed--the sound quiet, but sharp...her humor nonexistent in the face of the growing black rage in her heart and mind. Abandon her? That was fine--she had expected it from the start. Abandon her treasures? No. That was completely unacceptable.  
She turned sharp eyes on the blonde and held up a wet hand--black-lacquered claws glinting like wet ink from the water of the bath. "Mind sparing one of those?"

Chris drew out a second cigarette and set it between the Alchemist's lips. She leaned over to light the cigarette...only to growl in irritation when the spark refused to catch. "Fucking hell...cheap ass shit."

"I'll get you a good Zippo in the morning--perhaps something engraved?" Dante said with a fond roll of her eyes. "I still need a light though. Come on...we're going to have to monkey fuck."

Chris snorted at the term, but put her pack and lighter back into her pocket as she leant down--the tips of their cigarettes meeting as the Italian tilted her head up. The pair drew back--the silvernette letting out a low groan at the flood of nicotine. Chris straightened before looking back at the Alchemist. "What did you find out while you were gone?"

"More than I wanted to know." Dante muttered around her cigarette--raking the fingers of one hand through her damp hair in annoyance at the length that it had grown out to over the last few months. "But...let us just say that what I have learned, coupled with what I have been informed of when I returned, has allowed me to make a decision for all of our sakes."

The blonde raised a brow--wondering what exactly the Alchemist had learned, but certain that she would not understand even if she did ask Dante to elaborate on everything--and breathed out smoke not unlike a firebreathing dragon. "And what decision have you made exactly?"

"Simple, Chris." The Alchemist said as she tilted her head to one side--baring her throat so casually to her childe. "We will not be participating any further in this little war. If HE wants to dance to the rhythm of a war drum, I will have no part of it."

"We're...out?" Chris questioned--watching her sire in confusion...before drawing her own cigarette away. The temptation to lean down and bite--to partake in her sire's intoxicating, potential, offering of blood--was nearly overpowering...but the bassist knew better than to even dare to simply take without a verbal offer from the elder.

"Very much so." Dante said as she blew out a smoke ring into the steam-filled air. "I have lived long enough that I prefer a very different flavor of violence and have no taste for warfare. HE wants to play these silly little wargames with the unwashed bigots? Then HE plays them without me. Antony and his humans may play along for a time, but they have always been the type to operate on their own. Sweet Ciro wants no part of this--nor does his dear sister, Gabriella."

Dante leaned her head back so that she could stare up at the ceiling--taking a long drag of her cigarette before drawing it away for a moment. "And...to be honest, I sincerely doubt that HE can pay my dearest 'Krov' anywhere near enough to keep her at his disposal. HE can't even threaten to kill her to try to force her compliance since she resurrects no matter who--even his blasted padre--kills her."

"And you aren't worried?"

"I have no need to worry about anything...because, no matter what may come, Dimenticato always survive." Dante's lips curled into a sinful smirk as she drew the cigarette away to exhale another stream of smoke. "Even as the world burns to ashes and everything around us lies in ruins...Dimenticato will survive."

The Alchemist chuckled at the thought before smirking at her childe. She raised a hand--beckoning with a finger as she tilted her head to one side to bare her throat once more. "Now...come, Chris. Partake in my blood...drink in power...and grow stronger."

The blonde held her cigarette off to the side as she leant in--bracing one hand onto the edge of the tub as she shifted to sit on her hip. She bowed her head--parting her lips to reveal her fangs...before striking like a pit viper and burying her fangs into her sire's offered artery. Dante reached up, brushing her wet fingers through the bassist's short blonde hair--a low purr rumbling through her chest as her childe drank in the offering of power like a thirst-stricken man presented with an oasis in the desert.

Yes. Dimenticato would always survive--her kin had always survived--but survival would only happen if they were strong.  
Her kin were all strong and growing stronger--building their own families within the clan that they had chosen, and each one carving out their own places in this sick, sad world with only their own hands. Above all else, she was strong...and she would personally insure that her girls, her shield-brother, and her precious donor all survived everything that the False Gods had set into motion.

And if she must sacrifice the one who had freely chosen to betray and abandon her yet again? The one who had dared to leave her beloved treasures unprotected in favor of his own deluded folly? Well...so be it.  
HE had made his choice...so she would make her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to the previous shorts in this series, with Dante settling on where her loyalties lie.
> 
> I have plans to add a second chapter to this part or just go straight to the next part of the series.


End file.
